1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to implementing state-dependent learning in spiking neuron networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Spiking neuron networks are known. Many existing neural networks involve target-oriented learning. Target-oriented learning, however, may not always provide sufficiently rapid convergence and may lack accuracy.